


Competition

by Jain



Category: 'N Sync
Genre: Community: boybanddrabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-24
Updated: 2002-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, 'Nick Carter's hotter'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



"What do you mean, 'Nick Carter's hotter'?" Justin demanded. "Four words for you: AJ, tattoos, body, attitude."

"Nick's body isn't bad, either," Lance said, sprawled lazily on the couch. "And he's got it where it counts...which is more than I can say for AJ."

"Oh, don't _even_ \--hey, cheese it, it's the boyfriend."

Chris snorted as he dropped onto the sofa, only just missing Lance. "As if we couldn't hear you clear on the other end of the bus. And, dude, only you two would actually have an argument over which of your _exes_ is sexier. I'm thinking a little less competition would be a healthy thing."

"We didn't mean anything, really," Justin said, a bit anxiously, watching the two of them. "It's just Backstreet was on the TRL countdown, and..."

"Whatever," Chris said, waving his hand at Justin. "Besides, it's a pointless argument. You're both sexier than the two of them put together."

"Really?" Lance asked skeptically.

"Nah, but I didn't want to make Timberlake feel left out," Chris said, ignoring Justin's squawk as he leaned in to kiss Lance's smiling mouth.


End file.
